The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a solid electrolytic capacitor having a solid electrolyte.
Recently, as the power source circuit of an electronic appliance is becoming higher in frequency, an electrolytic capacitor having an excellent high frequency characteristic is demanded. To meet this demand, in order to realize a low impedance in a high frequency region, a solid electrolytic capacitor using a conductive high polymer of high conductivity obtained by electrolytic polymerization as solid electrolyte.
In a conventional solid electrolytic capacitor, when forming a polymerization film of high polymer by electrolytic polymerization simultaneously on a cathode lead-out portion of a plurality of capacitor elements, as shown in FIG. 22, an electrolytic polymerization must be performed in a polymerization solution 1, by setting a current feeding electrode 3 to contact with each anode lead-out portion 2, with this electrode 3 used as the positive electrode, and applying a voltage between the positive electrode 3 and a negative electrode 4.
In the conventional manufacturing method of solid electrolytic capacitor, however, a polymerization electrode 3 must be prepared for each capacitor element, and it requires a complicated process of making contact between each polymerization electrode 3 and anode lead-out portion 2. It was hence difficult to mass-produce efficiently.
The invention presents a manufacturing method of solid electrolytic capacitors suited to mass production.
A manufacturing method of solid electrolytic capacitor of the invention comprises:
(a) a step of supplying a capacitor element manufacturing apparatus,
in which the capacitor element manufacturing apparatus includes a polymerization tank, a polymerization solution contained in the polymerization tank, and a negative electrode put in the polymerization solution in the polymerization tank,
(b) a step of supplying a core material having a plurality of capacitor elements,
in which each capacitor element of the plurality of capacitor elements has an anode lead-out portion and a cathode lead-out portion,
(c) a step of forming a formation film on the surface of the core material,
(d) a step of installing a conductive substance on the formation film,
(e) a step of adhering each anode lead-out portion of the plurality of capacitor elements having the conductive substance to a conductive tape,
(f) a step of immersing the core material having the anode lead-out portion adhered to the adhesive tape in the polymerization solution, and
(g) a step of forming a polymerization film on the cathode lead-out portion of the capacitor element by applying a voltage to the conductive tape.
A manufacturing apparatus of solid electrolytic capacitor of the invention comprises:
a supplying device for supplying a core material having a plurality of capacitor elements,
in which each capacitor element of the plurality of capacitor elements has an anode lead-out portion and a cathode lead-out portion,
a formation film forming device for forming a formation film on the surface of the core material,
a conductive substance forming device for installing a conductive substance on the formation film,
an adhering device for adhering the plurality of capacitor elements having the conductive substance to a conductive tape,
a polymerization device for forming a conductive polymerization film on the surface of the cathode lead-out portion of core material adhered to the conductive tape, and
a peeling device for peeling the conductive tape from the core material forming the polymerization film.
Preferably, the core material has a band shape.
Preferably, the polymerization tank has a long shape.
By applying a voltage to this conductive tape, the polymerization reaction starts from the surface of the conductive tape, and this polymerization spreads to the cathode lead-out portion of each capacitor of the plurality of capacitors. Thus, polymerization films are formed simultaneously on the cathode lead-out portions of the capacitor elements. As a result, the productivity is notably enhanced.